


Support operations

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multiple Buckys, briefing smokes, fanfic illustration, illustrated internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: From chapter 34 of “The Long Road Begins At Home” by owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Barnes peels the remainder of the sleeve from his arm and looks at   
> it. The leather is shredded midway across the upper arm, as if the   
> tactical vest had been torn from his -  
> Oh.  
> Right.  
> Oops.  
> Focus, Barnes.  
> CONFIRM  
> "Back to the goddamn grind, yippee," the briefing gives him, with a sensation of cold, achy feet and gnawing hunger.  
> Aw. Briefing doesn't want to go on the mission. Sorry, pal. Didn’t really stop to think.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Barnes had a bit of a meltdown putting on the old Winter Soldier gear for a mission  
> It’s one of the few times Briefing supplies him with an audio file of his own voice. So that was hard to illustrate and have it convey that he’s not actually speaking on his own, he’s just replaying a clip of something the Bucky-Person said. Also, I can’t draw pouting on a chibi and this makes me sad and ashamed. :(  
> Forgive my insufficiencies.  
> I AM proud of how I managed to get the Mission and the Briefing to look ephemeral and translucent. No computer touch-up there! It was ALL done manually, the old-fashioned way!  
> I figured, since owlet’s story takes place in a universe where Age of Ultron never happened, that the newest suit Stark designed for Steve would be the AoU suit, since it comes next in the series as it were. So that’s what he’s got on here.


End file.
